Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch
by Gandalf Lyonn
Summary: Abandoned unable to continue. Story adopted by Phoenix1001 with author's permission and gratitude.
1. Chapter 1: Harry Strikes Back

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the character or anything else from the books.

The plot and new character are mine.

  
  


Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch

  


CHAPTER ONE: Harry Strikes Back

  


BY: Gandalf Lyonn

  


Harry got in the back of the Dursleys' new car. His whale of a cousin taking up more than half of the rear bench.

  


"Oh, don't bother heading toward Surrey. You're going to drop me off at a bookstore on Charing Cross road," Harry growled, pulling his wand from his sleeve and poking Vernon in the back of the head with it.

  


"What are you talking about, boy?" Vernon growled.

  


"I'm not going back with you. Just drop me off where I tell you to and we'll never see each other again," Harry snarled.

  


"But what will your Headmaster say?" Petunia squealed.

  


"I don't care what he thinks or says. He's as stupid as the three of you. Now get me where I want to go or you won't have time to regret anything."

  


"You'll get in trouble if you do anything," Vernon bellowed.

  


"I don't care anymore. I'm doing what I want from now on. Now get moving."

  


Harry unloaded his things from the boot of the car. He put Hedwig's cage on top of his trunk.

  


"Get out of here. I never want to see you again."

  


The Dursleys drove off as Harry moved his things into the Leaky Cauldron.

  


"HARRY! What are you doing here?" Tom called from behind the counter.

  


"I need to get a couple of things before going back to the Dursleys. Can you watch my things for a while?" Harry asked.

  


"Sure thing, Harry. Be careful. Is someone meeting you? You shouldn't be wondering around Diagon Alley alone."

  


"Yes, a couple aurors are supposed to meet me on the other side of the archway," Harry lied.

  


"Well, if they're not there you come straight back here. Is that clear?"

  


"Yes, Tom and thanks for everything." Harry hurried out the back, tapped the bricks to get into Diagon Alley, and dashed toward Gringotts.

  


He went to his vault and scooped several hundred gold galleons into his bag. He returned to the Leaky Cauldron and was shocked to find it empty, except for Tom behind the counter. His things were no where to be seen.

  


"Harry, I took your owl and your stuff up to number seven. You have a visitor there also. You need to go upstairs now," Tom told the boy a frown creasing his face.

  


Harry snatched an empty mug off the nearest table and threw it at Tom.

  


"You called Dumbledore, didn't you?" Harry picked up a chair and flung it across the room.

  


"What did you expect me to do, let you wonder around without anyone with you? You don't lie very well, Harry," Tom replied.

  


Harry turned toward the door to leave.

  


"Harry, I wish to talk to you," Professor Dumbledore called from the stairs.

  


"Talk at me you mean!" Harry snarled, continuing toward the door.

  


Remus Lupin entered the Leaky Cauldron, blocking Harry's exit. Harry pulled his wand but Dumbledore cast a charm yanking it from his hand.

  


"I'm leaving, you can keep that wand. I don't care anymore. Move, I'm leaving," Harry growled at Lupin.

  


"No Harry. I'm not letting you leave. We need to get you back to the Dursleys'."

  


"Never! I've spent the last fourteen years of my life trapped in that house. I've been stuffed into a cupboard there. Everything I own I take to school. Do you realize the first hug I can remember is the one Mrs. Weasley gave me after Ron and I saved Ginny from Riddle? Do you even care how many times they let Dudley hit me? You told me that it was home. It's never been home, no matter what anyone has said or thought. It's worse than any orphanage could possibly be. At least at an orphanage, I would have had a chance at making at least one friend. The first present I remember getting was Hedwig from Hagrid. He was my first friend, too. Have you ever spent ten years with no one to talk to, no one to play with, no one to share things with, and nothing to share?" Harry sobbed as he collapsed to the floor.

  


"You say I survived at the Dursleys' even though I was tormented for ten years. You're right, I did survive, but Harry, James and Lily Potter's son died during his first year with his aunt and uncle. Voldermort stole my parents and you stole my childhood. Snape stole my school years and with your help my Godfather and my future. I have no past and no future. And I can't stand the present." Tears were rolling down Harry face as he push Remus' hand away.

  


"Harry, I know it has been. . ."

  


"YOU know nothing! All it's ever been is Harry has to kill Voldemort! Just keep him alive so he can finish Voldemort off. It doesn't matter if Harry's happy or not, just as long as he kills the big bad wizard."

  


"Harry, let's sit down and talk," Albus said, descending the stairs and crossing the floor.

  


"No! I've had it! I'm tired of everything and everyone." Harry snatched the glass candle holder from the nearest table and smashed it on the floor.

  


The shattered glass cut into his hand. He grabbed the largest piece of bloody glass and went to slash his left arm.

  


"Stop Harry. This won't help," Remus said as he grabbed the boy's wrists, preventing him from harming himself.

  


Dumbledore pried the glass from Harry's blood soaked hand and healed the cuts.

  


"Stop! Leave me alone! Don't do that! I wanna die! I want it all to end! Just let me die!" Harry shrieked.

  


"I don't think you really mean that Harry," Albus calmly replied.

  


"Yes, I do. I can't live like this anymore. I can't live in fear anymore. I can't live with those people anymore. I was gonna leave, but you won't let me. I don't have any other choice."

  


"Let's get you a cup of tea and talk," Albus said as he and Remus lifted Harry to his feet and guide him into a chair.

  


Tom set a teapot and cups on the table. As soon as a cup of tea was placed in front of him, Harry swept it from the table.

  


"Harry, that was uncalled for," Remus sighed, pointing his wand at the cup and repairing it.

  


"I won't cooperate anymore. I'll fight everyone tooth and nail. I'm finished with your little war. You created Voldemort you live with him."

  


"What do you mean Harry?" Albus asked.

  


"You left him to rot in that awful orphanage. You could have changed everything by finding him a half way decent place to live, but you never made the effort. Just like you never made an effort to place me with someone who would have cared about me. I'm just a tool to do your dirt work for you. Well, I won't do it and you can't make me," Harry growled, folding his arms across his chest.

  


"Harry. . . ." Remus began.

  


"No. There's nothing you can say that will change my mind. You may be able to hold me here or somewhere else, but you can's make me do anything else. I'm not eating or drink ever again. I'll just take what the Dursleys were doing to me one step further. I'm not moving from this chair. You can move me anywhere you want, but I'm not lifting a finger to do anything every again."

  


"Albus, what are we going to do?"

  


"I have had cause before to do what I am about to, but I regret it has come to this," Albus sighed and pulled a golden ankh attached to a gold chain from his robes. He looped the chain over Harry's head before the boy knew what was happening.

  


Harry grabbed the necklace, but despite his best efforts could not remove it.

  


"You've tagged me like some bloody animal now! How could you let him do this to me? You were supposed to be my Mum and Dad's friend! I thought you were mine!" Harry spat at Remus as he collapsed onto the table, burying his head under his arms.

  


"What have you done, Albus?"

  


"I have insured that Harry can no longer harm himself. The amulet will insure that he takes care of his needs. He will eat, sleep, keep himself clean, and exercise enough to remain healthy. It can not however give him the will to live or make him do anything else. I have also charmed it so that he can not reveal information related to our activities."

  


"BASTARD! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Harry snarled.

  


"We will be taking you back to your aunt and uncle's house tomorrow. Tonight the three of us will stay here," Albus replied.

  


"You can stay, I'm not. I'm not going back there either. You take me and I'll just leave." A twisted sneer creased Harry's face.

  


Harry threw himself out of his chair and darted for the door. Remus spun, but missed catching the teen. Albus calmly sat at the table.

  


Harry flung the door open and slammed into Professor Snape. An evil grin appeared on the boy's face as Snape glared at him. Harry drove his knee into the professor's groin and snatched the wand protruding from his sleeve. Grabbing the stunned wizard by the hair as he doubled over, Harry smashed his face into the door frame repeatedly. Blood flowed from the battered face of Hogwarts' potion master as the furious teen released his hold and chuckled as his teacher crumpled to the floor.

  


"Harry!" Remus screamed as he and Albus rushed to the door.

  


Harry leaped over the fallen potions master straight into the arms of Arthur Weasley. Bill snatched the wand from Harry's hand.

  


"What's going on?" Bill asked as Remus and Albus tended Snape.

  


"Harry tried to runaway," Remus said as Albus cast healing charms on Severus, who remained unconscious on the floor.

  


"Let me go!" Harry snarled as he fought to free himself from Arthur's arms.

  


"He's angry because we want him to return to the Dursleys," Albus said as he checked Severus.

  


"Well, I've just come from there. Mum went with me to check on Harry. She's at home now, fixing a place for Harry. She's not going to let Harry go back there regardless of the protections. Mum said that whatever protection the family bond was providing is gone. And I agree. There's nothing there but hate and disgust."

  


"Told you! You Bastard!"

  


"Harry!" Arthur exclaimed, shocked at the boy.

  


Albus moved aside so that Tom could take Severus up to a room to recover.

  


"What happened to professor Snape?" Bill asked.

  


"Harry was trying to leave when Snape entered. He attacked him," Remus explained as he dropped into a chair.

  


Harry stopped struggling against Arthur's hold on him.

  


"Pay backs are a bitch. Maybe that git will leave me alone now. Can he possibly be a bigger whiner than Dudley. Acting like he's so much better than everyone else. He's no better than Voldemort. Ooooh, The Marauders pantsed me. Now I have to get them expelled. Come on. I've seen hundreds of kids get pantsed at my primary school, me included. Yeah, it was childish, but not the life shattering event he's turned it into. At least he wasn't worked like a slave and called worthless every minute of everyday for ten years. I bet even though his father was abusive, he gave him presents on his birthday and Christmas. And he was never starved either."

  


"Harry. . ." Dumbledore began.

  


"Quite defending Snape. He's an idiot. He actually went chasing after my Dad to get him expelled. Anyone with a brain would have stayed away from people they don't like and didn't like them. Not Snape, he goes charging around like he's the King of England. He only has himself to blame. And the incident where my Dad saved him, big deal. He was the one that listened to Sirius in the first place. He's said that I don't think before doing things. He's one to talk when he was stupid enough to do something one of his enemies told him to."

  


"Albus, Harry has a point. Harry, if we promise to do everything we can to make things better and really listen to you, will you sit down and let us know what we can do to help you," Remus said, taking a seat at the nearest table.

  


"Harry, if you promise not to runaway, I'll let you go. Bill and I will not leave or let anyone take you anywhere until we've worked something out that everyone can live with."

  


"Fine," Harry snarled.

  


"Harry, I know you are angry and you have every right to be, however I need you to promise me that you will not runaway. I need you to make the promise not say you will," Arthur replied.

  


"Harry, would it make you feel better if I called a friend of mine to talk to you? I met him while in Egypt. He's Chinese and a wizard," Bill asked.

  


"I don't know," Harry grumbled.

  


"Harry, he's a healer and a Shoalin Priest,"

  


Remus gasped at Bill's statement.

  


"Would his name happen to be Pan Ying, Bill?" Arthur asked.

  


"Yes. Why?"

  


"He's been making inquiries at the Ministry about our plans to oppose The Dark Lord for the last week."

  


An oriental gentleman almost six feet tall, with long black hair, wearing orange robes entered the Leaky Cauldron.

  


"Ah there you are Bill. Your brothers told me I would find you here." The man's voice was deep and powerful.

  


Bill got up and shook the man's hand.

  


"Glad to see you again, Pan. We've had a bit o' trouble the last few weeks. This is Remus Lupin and across from him is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts."

  


"And these two must be your father and Harry Potter. Pleasure to meet you sir. Nice to meet you, Mr. Potter," Pan said, throwing a questioning glance back at Bill.

  


"Harry is very upset and angry," Bill said.

  


"May I call you Harry?" Pan asked.

  


"I don't care," Harry replied.

  


"Well, Harry, you can call me Pan. Would you like to talk to me about what's going on? Maybe someone not connected to what has happened can find the answers that you need. Maybe I will be able to help you find what you are looking for," Pan said as he look Harry in the eye.

  


Harry shrugged.

  


"Mr. Weasley. . ."

  


"Arthur, please," Arthur interjected.

  


Thank you, Arthur. Call me Pan, please. I believe it is no longer necessary to restrain Harry. Is it Harry?"

  


Harry shook his head. Arthur released the teen, who threw himself into an empty chair.

  


"Albus, it is a pleasure seeing you again," Pan said as he smiled at the headmaster.

  


"Pan it has been a long time." Dumbledore smiled.

  


"Yes, since before you defeated Grindelwald. I see Mr. Riddle and his tagtails have made a right mess of everything, especially Harry's life. Is there a room where Harry and I can discuss his situation and explore his options?"

  


"Yes. Room seven upstairs. Harry's things have been taken up there," Albus replied.

  


Pan watched as Harry shot a death glare at the headmaster, while fingering the ankh around his neck.

  


"Albus, I believe that the necklace you placed around Harry's neck is not necessary. Harry has lost his trust in almost all of the people in his life. He is questioning everything, everyone around him says and does. It is time for you to take the first step in rebuilding the trust between the two of you. Remove the necklace. I will help Harry understands that he is important, not the prophecy."

  


Albus stood up and walked over to his student. He smiled sadly at the son of two of his friends before removing the pendant he had placed around the boy's neck.

  


A/N: Should I keep writing and posting this or not?


	2. Chapter 2: Damage Control

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or anything else from the books.

The plot and the new characters are mine.

  
  


CHAPTER TWO: Damage Control

  
  


"Harry, I can help you where others have failed. However, you will have to give me the opportunity to prove myself to you. Let us go up to your room and I will explain what I would like to teach you and how," Pan said as he respectfully bowed to Harry.

  


Harry stood, bowed in return, and met Pan's eyes.

  


The look of utter defeat in the young man's eyes cut Pan to his soul.

  


"Let us get to know each other," Pan said, holding his hand out to Harry.

  


Harry took the offered hand and allowed his new friend to lead him upstairs.

Pan and Harry entered Harry's room and sat down on the bed.

  


"Harry, I would like to experience what you have gone through, so that I can better understand what has happened to you," Pan began.

  


"You want to get into my mind."

  


"Yes, but only if you are willing. At the same time I will allow you into my mind. You will be able to see my memories just as I will see yours."

  


"Is this like Occlumency?" Harry asked.

  


"Yes, it is. But for this exercise we will not be trying to keep each other out of our minds. By doing this we will be able to learn about each other faster."

  


"I don't know about this. I had trouble keeping Snape out of my head. I only succeeded once and got into his mind. He didn't like it but he had no qualms about digging around in my mind," Harry replied.

  


"My I inquire as to how Professor Snape went about teaching you?"

  


"He just told me to clear my mind and before I could do anything he was in my head. And all he did was yell at me."

  


"I believe that Professor Snape has some things to answer for. You see, Occlumency is internationally regulated. I happen to be on the regulatory committee. We will have to investigate this matter. However to do that, you will have to allow me into your mind. I give you my word as a wizard and Shoalin Priest that what I see in your mind will not be shared with anyone without your consent and without you being there," Pan replied.

  


"I don't have a choice, do I?"

  


"You always have a choice, Harry. People have just not given you the information that they should have. If you do not wish to continue this, we will not. However, the consequences will not be pleasant for you. Professor Snape's anger during your lessons could cause you permanent damage. Did you happen to discuss your Occlumency lessons with Professor Dumbledore?"

  


Harry shock his head, tears rolling down his cheeks.

  


"I thought not. If you had, Professor Snape would no longer be allowed near you. Do you wish to share what happened with me or would you rather just talk?"

  


"What kind of damage?" Harry mumbled, wiping his face on his sleeve.

  


"Nightmares, mood swings, black outs, memory loss, seizures, and lose of magic ability to name the most common."

  


"Merlin! What did that bastard do to me? How can Dumbledore trust him?"

  


"Albus trusts him with many things, however, he never should have trusted him with you. Have you made your decision?"

  


"Yes. Go ahead and enter my mind. Can you undo what Snape did?"

  


"Yes, but it may take time. I must first discover what was done and teach you to defend yourself. We will not even accomplish all of that this evening. Therefore, I will shield your mind with my own. It will mean that we will be connected, but I can not leave you undefended. Will you except this or do we not proceed?"

  


"If I don't want what he did to me to effect the rest of my life I have to except what you must do," Harry sobbed.

  


"Yes, and it is not right that you must suffer through what has been forced upon you. I and my friends will do everything that we can to correct what has been done to you. Are you ready to began?"

  


Harry nodded.

  


"Very well. The first thing you must do is to find your center. To do this you must still yourself, by clearing your mind. Listen to my voice and picture a white wall surrounding you," Pan instructed.

  


**********

  


"They've been up there for hours," Remus said as he circle the table for the tenth time.

  


"They have a lot to discuss. Thank you, Tom. We will make this up to you," Albus said as the owner of The Leaky Cauldron placed a fresh pot of tea on the table.

  


Tom smiled and nodded in reply.

  


"When do you expect Professor Snape to wake up?" Bill asked.

  


"Any time now. I do not relish the mood he will be in," Albus replied.

  


"THE MOOD HE"LL BE IN! Harry has never attacked anyone until today. What did that git do to Harry?" Remus growled.

  


"I did nothing to that spoiled brat. He did it to himself. He refused to apply himself to the lessons," Snape snarled as he stumbled down the stairs.

  


"I no longer care that he is the one destined to defeat Voldemort. I want him expelled for this. Send him somewhere else to learn what he must. I will not tolerate his presence ever again."

  


"Than you had best resign your position at Hogwarts, Snape." Pan's cold, flat voice echoed through the tavern.

  


"What are you talking about? I am NOT resigning anything," Snape growled.

  


"You are a despicable person, sir and what you did to Harry is deplorable. Do you know who I am?"

  


"No and I do not care."

  


"You will. I am the Senior Chinese Member of the Occlumency Regulator Commission. Your methods of teaching Occlumency are disgraceful and repugnant. How you could do such a thing to anyone, let alone a child and one that is already traumatized it unbelievable," Pan continued.

  


"So, Potter has you fooled as well as everyone else," Professor Snape sneered.

  


"On the contrary, my dear Professor Snape, Harry has no secrets from me. You see, he agreed to allow me to enter his mind. How you could use your hatred of his father to fuel your attempts to enter the boy's mind is disgusting."

  


"I did no such. . . ."

  


"Ah, but you did and you knew what you where doing as well. I saw what Harry did not when you entered his mind. I suggest that you leave now and re-examine what you did to the boy upstairs. The commission will be in touch with you within a fortnight. And do not try to contact Mr. Potter or approach him until the commission has reached a decision. The consequences of doing so will be quite severe."

  


"Albus,"

  


"Severus, I suggest that you leave now. Mr. Ying is not a person that you wish to trifle with. Here is your wand," Albus replied, tossing Snape his wand.

  


Professor Snape stormed out of the tavern, the door banging closed.

  


"Pan, I see that Harry allowed you to enter his mind," Albus said, breaking the silence that filled the room after the potions master's departure.

  


"Yes, Albus, he did, thankfully. He is a very troubled young man. I can not allow him to ever return to the Dursleys' home. A large part of his problem is the verbal abuse he has suffered at their hands. Albus, Harry has been all but broken. The necklace came very close to causing Harry to completely collapse. At this moment he and I are connected so that I can defend his mind against intrusion and monitor him. Bill, do you remember how to contact my monastery in China?"

  


"Yes. What should I tell them?"

  


"Ask them to put together a round the clock guard detail and come as quickly as possible. Harry can not be left alone until I can finish repairing what Professor Snape's lessons have done."

  


Bill left to full fill his friend's request.

"What precisely happened, Pan?" Albus asked.

  


"It amounts to mental rape, Albus, nothing less. Professor Snape failed to give Harry time to learn to calm himself and he used his hatred of Harry's father to breach the pitiful defenses that he gave the boy time to build. Not once did he allow Harry to collect himself before attempting to enter his student's mind. His disrespect for Harry and his general attitude gave Harry no incentive to learn. All Harry could think of when he tried to calm himself was the arrogant sneer on Professor Snape's face."

  


"Albus, what are you going to do?" Arthur asked.

  


"It is out of my hands, Arthur. Although I also am a senior member of the commission, Pan spoke of, I will not be allowed to sit in judgement of Severus, because I am the one who asked him to teach Harry. I expect to be questioned before the commission contacts Severus."

  


"You are correct Albus. I however will not be asking the questions. In this case I believe the senior German member will be coming to question you."

  


"Ah, Ernst. It will be nice to see him even though the circumstances are quite serious."

  


"How is Harry doing?" Remus asked.

  


"Better. He is sleeping peacefully at the moment. Albus, placing him with the Dursleys has also effected Harry's magic. The protection he gained from his mother never reached a level compatible with any of the other protections that were put into place. It was a useless gesture. The Dursleys undermined the foundation of love that was the basis for that protection. The only reason Harry was never attacked at the Dursleys' is because everyone believed he was protected. Voldemort knows the truth now. He saw it in Harry's mind. The Dursleys will not survive the summer without being relocated."

  


"I will attend to that," Albus replied, pinching the bridge of his nose.

  


"Did you know this, Albus?" Remus asked.

  


"I had my suspicions and hopes. I had hoped that the Dursleys would show at least some kind of affection to and for Harry."

  


"Albus, how many second chances are you willing to risk Harry's life to give someone. The instant you learned of Harry being trapped in his room, you should have realized that the protections were all but non-existent."

  


"I did. However, I was hoping to allow Harry the small amount of protection he could still gleam from his relatives. There is none now."

  


"Wrong, Albus. Remember, I am the one who has spent the last hundred years researching all forms of protections. Any family willing to take on the burden of raising and protecting Harry would have provided the power to maintain the protection Lily's sacrifice imbedded in Harry. It may be impossible to restore that protection now."

  


"But Voldemort told Harry that by using his blood he has gotten around that protection," Arthur interjected.

  


"Now we come to another point. How, if Lily's protection burned Quirrell, was Voldemort able to survive having Harry's blood added to the spell to restore him. The answer is that the residue power from Lily's sacrifice was drained off during Harry's first year. Everything requires energy of one sort or another to function. There was almost nothing left to protect Harry when Pettigrew restored his master. If, the protections had been at full strength, Voldemort would have found himself burning from the inside out. This only came into play with this spell because Lily gave her life to protect Harry. Few people have enemies that they have tried and failed to kill, because of a sacrifice like the one Lily made for Harry."

  


"How do you know that?" Remus asked.

  


"There are several instances in ancient Chinese manuscripts. I have personally seen one such instance. I have also seen the bond strengthened to an unbelievable level by the love of an unrelated person, the best friend of the person who sacrificed themself to protect their loved one."

  


"Has Harry eaten?" Bill asked as he returned and sat at the table.

  


"Yes. We shared some tea and sandwiches before he fell asleep," Pan replied.

  


"Pan, your friends will be arriving tomorrow morning by floo powder," Bill added.

  


"Thank you, Bill."

  


"Arthur can you find a place for the Dursleys to stay while I fetch them?" Dumbledore asked.

  


"Of course, Albus. Bill will you be coming with me or going home?" Arthur asked.

  


"I think I'll stay here with Pan. Professor, will you be sending some of our friends to help protect Harry?"

  


"Yes, Remus will be staying as well, I believe."

  


"Of course I'm staying, Albus," Remus answered.

  


"Thank you. Pan, do you think it would help Harry if he and I talk tomorrow?"

  


"Yes, Albus. He looks up to you even though recent events have shaken him and his faith in and respect for you. What has occurred has come very close to driving him over the edge into despair. We will speak more in the morning."

  


"Very well. Arthur let us get this over with."

  


Arthur and Albus left Bill, Remus, and Pan sitting in The Leaky Cauldron.

  


"Pan, how bad is Harry?" Bill asked.

  


"He is barely holding himself together. We can not allow anything else to happen to him until I have had a chance to help him rebuild his shattered mind."

  


"What exactly did that git of a professor do to Harry?" Bill growled.

  


"He brought all of Harry's bad memories to the forefront of his mind and viewed them. He laid Harry's life bare before him and smirked at it."

  


"Oh. Merlin, and Harry and Snape hate each other almost as much as Snape and Sirius hated each other," Remus replied.

  


"If Mum finds out Snape is dead and She'll singe Dumbledore's ears off over this, too," Bill added, shaking his head.

  


**********

  


Pan was startled awake, near dawn, as his link with Harry vanished. He raced out of his room and burst through the door to Harry's room. Harry and his things were gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or anything else from the books.

The plot and the new characters are mine.

  
  


Chapter 3: Surprises

  
  


Harry turned over. He had woken up several minutes ago from a nightmare. Pan had warned him that he would still have some nightmares even with the protection he was providing. He had relived Sirius' fall through the veil for the umpteenth time.

  


*********

  


*The Time: The moment after Sirius Black fell through The Veil.*

  


"BLOODY HELL! WHAT TOOK THAT GIT SO LONG TO GET BACK HERE?!" the brown haired, hazel eyed man said, shoving his chair back from his desk and charging from his study. The wizard's sapphire blue robes flapped in every direction as the six foot three man hurried through his castle.

  


"Sir, Iggie is to tell you that your guest is in the emergency receiving chamber," a house elf, wearing a green tunic emblazoned with a rearing gold dragon, said.

  


"Is he awake?"

  


"No sir, the visitor is not awake."

  


"BLOODY HELL! Get him to the infirmary and let me know when he wakes. I have to find out why it took him fourteen years to get back here."

  


"Yes, sir."

  


**********

  


*The Present. The Leaky Cauldron, room number seven.*

  


Harry rubbed his eyes before reaching for his glasses. As he put his glasses on, a figure appeared near the single lit candle in the room.

  


"Don't be afraid Harry. My name is Jason Pendragon. I'm here to take you somewhere safe," the man, wearing royal blue robes, said.

"How do I know you're not a Deatheater?"

  


"Do you think that Dumbledore did not have the time to ward The Leaky Cauldron? No one with the intention of harming you can enter the inn right now. But, just to be on the safe side, I will allow you to talk to someone who can prove to you that I am not going to harm you."

  


"The only person that could convince me of that is dead," Harry shot back.

  


Hedwig leaped from her perch and landed on the man's left forearm.

  


"Hedwig seems to believe that I am harmless," the man said as two pops signaled the appearance of a pair of familiar house elves.

  


"Harry Potter, Sir! Dobby is to be taking care of Harry Potter and Master Pendragon!" Dobby bellowed leaping onto Harry's bed and hugging the boy.

  


"Dobby, what have I told you about calling me, master?" Jason asked.

  


"Dobby is being sorry, sir, but Dobby is wanting to honor Master Pendragon."

  


"Can you get off of me Dobby, please?" Harry asked.

  


"Dobby is sorry, Harry Potter, sir."

  


"It's all right Dobby, I was just having trouble breathing. Hi, Winky. Why aren't the two of you at Hogwarts?"

  


"Winky and Dobby has new jobs," Dobby said as he straightened up to his full height and proudly held his head up.

  


"Winky is not knowing if this is good," Winky said. "We is supposed to be staying at Hogwarts. House elves is not to be wearing these clothes or leaving their wizard. Winky is a disgrace."

  


Harry suddenly realized that both house elves were wearing green tunics emblazoned with gold dragons.

  


"Winky, I showed you the paper and the other house elves agreed that you and Dobby were to come with me. Harry, do you think you can trust me and would be willing to come with me? I have someone that wishes to meet you."

  


Before Harry could answer Fawkes appeared and landed on Jason's outstretched right arm.

  


"Fawkes?" Harry said as the phoenix bowed to Jason.

  


"What have I told you about doing that," Jason scolded the phoenix.

  


Fawkes sang several notes, causing Jason to laugh and Harry to smile.

  


"Well, if Fawkes reacts to you like that and Dobby and Winky think you are okay. I guess I can go with you. I don't really want to be here any way. I was only staying because Bill's friend Pan was going to help me."

  


"I know that Voldemort and you are connected and he has used that link to try to get what he wants. I also know that you had Occlumency lessons with Severus Snape, that only did harm to you. I will explain everything to you once we have reached my home.

  


I can have Pan join us later. I have a few places to go before we leave and I have another Hogwarts student to speak with before we leave."

  


"Master Jason mustn't speak with those bad wizards," Dobby wailed.

  


"Dobby, he is only a young man and I believe we can turn him around before he joins Voldemort. Harry if you want to come with me, you'll need to get dressed."

  


"I don't know if I should trust you," Harry replied.

  


"Harry Potter must trust Master Jason. M-mas... Jason will not allow Harry Potter to be harmed!" Dobby shrieked.

  


"It's all right Dobby. Harry has every right to be suspicious."

  


Fawkes hopped onto the bed next to Harry and let several pearly tears fall on the boy's left palm.

  


Harry ran his right hand over the phoenix's feathers.

  


"I must also apologize for you winding up with those relatives of yours. It seems that the messenger that went to bring your parents and you to my home was delayed and then failed to bring you there after discovering your parents had been killed."

  


Harry looked up to see a single pearly silver tear running down the man's left cheek.

  


"Merlin! That looks like one of Fawkes' tears. How?" Harry asked.

  


"I'll explain once we reach the ship we will be taking to my island," Jason replied.

  


"Eeeeeeekkkk! Winky is sorry, SIR. Winky did not believe Dobby or the others when they is saying you is. . . . ."

  


"Winky, it is not time to tell Harry that. Will you come with me Harry? I can promise you an exciting and interesting morning."

  


"Who are you, really?"

  


"A friend."

  


"Where do you intend to take me?"

  


"I don't intend to take you anywhere. I want you to come to my home where you will not have to worry about anything. No one will be able to find you and you will have time to sort everything out. I will also teach you everything I can over the holidays."

  


"Where is your home?"

  


"On an island almost twice the size of the British Isles about two hundred miles west of Ireland."

  


"What about my friends?"

  


"I have ways for you to keep in touch with them. I also have a place I wish to visit and talk to the owners. I want them to expand to the island. If things work out, your friends may be able to visit you on the island."

  


"You never gave me an answer to my question of who you really are," Harry replied.

  


"I can not give you the answer you want here. I do not wish to reveal my existence to the world. I will tell you and the others when we reach my home. Let me give you a way to return to a place you know if you choose to leave. It will be a permanent reusable portkey. Where would you like the portkey to take you? I know the Weasleys' home, the Burrow. I'll accompany you on the first trip, so you know that the key will work," Jason said taking a comb off of Harry's dresser and placing the enchantment on it.

  


"You will have to call out 'The Burrow' to activate the portkey. We'll go there before heading back here to Diagon Alley. I need to go to Gringotts and The Ministry of Magic before visiting the business I wish to help expand."

  


"Are Dobby and Winky coming with us?" Harry asked.

  


"Yes and so will Hedwig. I believe that Fawkes will be with us for a few hours also."

  


Fawkes let out a short song and nodded his head.

  


"Dobby and Winky is to take care of Harry Potter," Dobby added, squealing in delight.

  


"Dobby do you still have the portkey to return to Diagon Alley and the porcelain egg I gave you?"

  


"Yes, Mas. . .Jason," Dobby replied.

  


"Good. If anything happens, you get Harry back here and break that egg. Is that clear?"

  


"Yes, sir. Dobby will do as is instructed. Dobby is to be making sure Harry Potter is safe."

  


Curiosity got the better of Harry and he got dressed. Moments after taking hold of the portkey and calling out 'The Burrow', he found himself in the Weasleys' backyard as the sun broke the horizon.

  


"Am I slowly earning your trust?" Jason asked, Fawkes sitting on his left arm and Hedwig on Harry's left arm.

  


Dobby and Winky smiled up at Harry and Jason.

  


"I guess I can trust you."

  


"Put this cloak on and keep the hood up, it will make it harder for people to recognize you."

  


"Where to next?" Harry asked, donning the cloak.

  


"That's a surprise," Jason said as the six companions vanished.

  


**********

  


"BLOODY HELL!!!! WHAT IS THAT MONSTROSITY!!!!" Jason bellowed pointing at the fountain in the middle of the hallway.

  


"HARRY!" Mr. Weasley yelled as he appeared in the hallway.

  


The hall went deadly quiet for a moment. Numerous pops broke the silence as aurors appeared..

  


"WHERE IS THE FOUNTAIN THAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE. AND WHAT DAMN BLOODY ARSE IS RESPONSIBLE!!!" Jason continued as he pulled his wand.

  


Jason jabbed his wand at the fountain and it exploded into a shower of rainbow sparks that vanished before hitting anyone or anything. He rounded on the nearest auror.

  


"WHERE IS THE FOUNTAIN THAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE?!!" Jason demanded of the still surprised auror.

  


Wands were drawn and their tips were being trained on Jason and Harry.

  


Jason flicked his wand and every wand in the hallway, except his and Harry's shot out of their owners' hands and made a pile at his feet.

  


"WHERE! IS! THE! FOUNTAIN! THAT! WAS! MEANT! FOR! THIS! HALLWAY!" Jason demanded, his voice ringing and echoing through the hallway.

  


Fawkes leapt into the air and circled the hallway. He sang several notes before returning to Jason's arm.

  


"Dobby will be finding the fountain, sir. What is Dobby looking for?"

  


"You will know it when you find it. There are several beings sitting around a table."

  


Dobby disappeared with a pop. Moments later the house elf reappeared with a huge smile on his face and a giggle coming from his throat.

  


A pop heralded the arrival of the fountain. Everyone turned as more people entered the hallway to investigate all of the noise. The new fountain quickly became the center of attention.

  


The fountain was made of golden marble with veins of silver running throughout it. The statue consisted of a round table surrounded by several figures. A centaur was standing between a goblin and a witch. A house elf sat in a highchair next to the witch. A man that continually changed into a wolf and back was in the chair on the other side of the house elf. A woman that could only be a muggle was sitting between the werewolf and a mermaid, who was leaning on the edge of her water tank. A wizard was standing behind the empty chair between the goblin and a man who was wearing wizard robes over muggle clothing, holding a tray of snacks.. Poker chips and playing cards were spread across the table.

  


In the center of the table was a lantern with water shooting out of the top and landing in the mugs sitting near each of the people at the table. Periodically jets of water would shoot out of the mugs and over the heads of the people at the table landing in the pool at the base of the statue.

  


"WHERE IS THAT USELESS GIT OF A MINISTER OF MAGIC!" Jason yelled as Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared behind him.

  


Kingsley reached out for Jason's shoulder and suddenly found himself being toss across the hall.

  


"Tell that idiotic Minister that I'll be in touch. I don't have the time today to play his little games. And don't forget to remind him that he had better make amends for his mistakes. I want Sirius Black's record cleared and reparation funds deposited into the account set aside for Harry Potter in Black's name.

Come on, we're leaving." Jason said, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder.

  


"Wait!" Arthur called as Jason and Harry vanished.

  


"Merlin! Who was that with Harry?" Arthur continued.

  


"What are you talking about, Arthur?" Kingsley asked, limping over to Arthur Weasley.

  


"Harry was here with someone I have never seen before. I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore. Harry should be at the Leaky Cauldron with him and some other friends."

  


**********

  


Harry found himself standing at the foot of the steps to Gringotts.

  


"I'm sorry we left the Ministry building so quickly, but Arthur Weasley recognized you," Jason said as Fawkes and Hedwig took off. He led Harry up the steps with Dobby and Winky following.

  


"Why are we here?" Harry asked.

  


"I'm expecting some people to have a lot of questions about owls they will have received this morning. I want to be present to see the fireworks and participate if need be," Jason replied.

  


Harry followed Jason into Gringotts and was surprised that the goblins greeted him by name.

  


"Why are the goblins being nice to you?"

  


"My family is responsible for all of the charms, enchantments, and spells that protect the vaults in all of the Gringotts buildings."

  


"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON!!!! FIRST SOME PRAT SWITCHES THE FOUNTAIN IN THE MINISTRY HALLWAY WITH SOME OBSCENITY AND NOW MY GRINGOTTS' VAULT IS SEALED!!!!!" Cornelius Fudge bellowed as he stormed into the bank with a dozen aurors.

  


"And you were told it would be sealed until you compiled with the requests in the letter you received," Jason replied.

  


"SO YOU SENT THAT LETTER!!!! I WILL NOT BE BLACKMAILED!!! I'LL SEE YOU IN AZKABAN FOR THIS!!!"

  


"Not even over your dead body. Under the terms of agreement with the goblins and the Ministry I have every right to seal any vaults I wish for any reason. I will unseal your vault as soon as you comply with the terms of the letter. I want those things done as proof that you are not funneling money or aid of any kind to any dark wizards," Jason replied.

  


"I will not declare Black innocent on the word of a group of children and I will not force the Daily Prophet to print a retraction of everything they have said about Black and Potter or force them to pay anything to those two. They have undermined my authority and flaunted the Decrees of The Ministry too many times."

Fudge walked up to Jason and glared up at him

  


"And that BITCH you sent to teach at Hogwarts is to be sent to Azkaban and all of her assets are to be turned over to Harry Potter for the abuse he suffered at her hands. Now do the right thing for a change and your vault will be returned to you," Jason snarled as the minister took a step back.

  


"I'll have the aurors and unspeakables deal with you," Fudge growled.

  


"Like they did at the ministry?"

Fudge took another step back as the aurors accompanying him scattered. They had been told what had happened at the Ministry and had no desire to find out if it was true or not. They took up positions that gave them some cover as Jason reached out and grabbed Fudge by the front of his robes.

  


"Never threaten me again you bigoted prat. You should know that the fountain can not be moved or damaged without destroying the entire Ministry building. You will also rescind all of those damnable laws against non-humans and non-purebloods. Not to mention that ridiculous Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery."

  


"I will not! Those laws are there to protect-"

  


"LIKE HELL THEY ARE!!! YOU BIGOT!!!! ALL OF THOSE LAWS GO AGAINST THE ORIGINAL CHARTER OF THE MINISTRY!!!!"

  


"And how would you know this? The original charter was destroyed in a fire four hundred years ago," Fudge sneered.

  


"Because I have the original document not a copy like the one that was kept at the Ministry."

  


The Minister gulped. He looked around and growled as Remus Lupin entered the building.

  


"What are you doing here werewolf?" Fudge spat.

  


"He is here to find out how and why ten thousand gold galleons were deposited into his vault. And you will address him as MISTER LUPIN is that clear you prat!" Jason shot back.

  


"I will not be ordered around. . ." Fudge began.

  


"What is the meaning of this!" Professor Snape thundered as he barged through the crowd and up to one of the goblins.

  


"It means you will comply with the letter's request or the contents of your vault will be dumped on the street at five this afternoon," the goblin replied.

  


"I am not apologizing to that arrogant Potter. He's worse than his bastard father and bitch of a moth-"

  


Snape never finished his rant. Jason spun him around and clobbered him with a hook that sent the potions master flying across the room.

  


"Ooops," Jason said. 'I need to watch what I'm doing or I'm going to reveal more than I want too,' he thought to himself.

  


The aurors stared at the unconscious Hogwarts' Professor.

  


"I think we need to get Remus and get out of here," Harry hissed.

  


"I think, we are done here anyway," Jason replied, leading Harry toward Remus.

  


"Mr. Lupin, if you will accompany my nephew and I, I will explain everything to you. I have two more stops before we can discuss everything, but it should not take long."

  


"I'm sorry, but as soon as I find out where this gold came from I have to help find Harry Potter. He's no longer where I left him. He maybe in danger," Remus replied.

  


"Mr. Lupin, Harry is perfectly safe and I know where he is. If you will accompany me, I will take you to him as soon as I complete my business," Jason replied.

  


"Do I have a choice?"

  


"Not if you wish to learn where Harry is and see him," Jason replied.

  


"Then I guess I am going with you," Remus replied and followed Jason and his nephew out of Gringotts.

  


To be continued. . . . 


	4. Chapter 4: The Excalibur

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or anything else from the books. The plot and the new characters are mine.

  
  


Chapter Four: The Excalibur

  
  


The three companions headed out of Gringotts and through the bustling streets of Diagon Alley. Dozens of witches and wizards were making their way towards Gringotts.

  


"It looks like you created quite a stir this morning," Harry blurted out.

  


"Don't say anything, either of you. We do not want any more attention drawn to us, than I am already drawing," Jason replied, glaring at Harry.

  


His companions nodded and remained silent.

  


They stopped in front of 93 Diagon Alley; Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. The store front was brightly colored and had two large identical clown heads, both with huge grins on their faces. There was a chicken that changed into a wand and back again as well as a Hogwarts' Hufflepuff student changing into a canary and back again.

  


Harry smiled as they entered the shop. He had not expected to be able to come here at all this summer. He certainly did not expect the twins to be up so early.

  


The walls were lined with shelves filled with pranks, the twins had produced. Tables and smaller sets of shelves were standing around the floor of the shop. George, Fred, and Lee Jordan were standing in front of a counter with a cash register sitting on it.

  


Two women and two men were talking to the three former Gryffindors.

  


"Good morning, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Jordan. I see you have met Laura, Helen, Louis, and Victor. Are the arrangements I made for your trip to my island satisfactory?"

Jason asked.

  


"Yes-"

  


"more than-"

  


"satisfactory," Fred and George replied.

  


"But why are you paying Laura, Helen, Louis, and Victor to work here?" Lee asked.

  


"I'd like to know what's going on, too," Remus added.

  


"Someone will have to run the shop on my island. They are here to learn about Fred and George's products," Jason replied.

  


"Professor, are you coming with us?" Fred asked.

  


"Yes," Remus replied.

  


"Aren't you going looking for Harry?" Lee asked, receiving a shocked look from Remus.

  


"Bill came by earlier to tell us to keep an eye out for Harry," George added.

  


"I know where Harry is," Jason said before drawing his wand and whispering an incantation.

  


"What was that?" Lee, Fred, George, and Remus said together.

  


"A spell to keep everyone from revealing that I know where Harry is. Harry is perfectly safe and I intend to let him decide who, besides Mr. Lupin, Fred, and George, will be told where he is hiding," Jason replied.

  


"We need to get Harry back to his relatives. That's the only place he is protected," Remus said.

  


Jason put his hand on Harry's shoulder as the young man began to fidget, angry that after everything that had happened, people still wanted to force him back to his aunt and uncle's house. 

  


"What's wrong with you?" Remus asked.

  


"I'll answer that. I don't want to start any fights. He's heard about Harry's relatives. He believes that it's despicable that you're forcing him to stay with people who despise him. Especially after what has just happened." The was an edge to Jason's voice.

  


There was a long pause.

  


"If everyone is ready we need to get going. I have another place to go and another guest to pick up," Jason said.

  


"We're ready. When you are," George and Fred replied.

  


"I have a portkey here," Jason said as he pulled a length of rope from his robes.

  


There was a loop tied at one end of the rope and Jason quickly slipped it over Harry's right wrist. Holding the rope near Harry's arm, Jason handed the other end to Remus.

  


"All right, take hold of the rope and we'll be on our way."

  


Fred and George grabbed the rope and Jason activated the portkey.

  


Harry blinked and found himself standing in front of a manor, a huge silver 'M' on the green door.

  


"Is this. . . ?" Remus began.

  


"Yes," Jason replied.

  


A soft 'pop' heralded the arrival of a house elf with two trunks, a large oddly shaped laundry bag, and a wand in her hand.

  


"Lulu is doing what Master Pendragon is being asking her to," the house elf said as the laundry bag shook and mumbled.

  


"Is that who I think it is?" Remus asked.

  


"Yes," Jason replied.

  


"Lulu is going to be punished."

  


"No, you're not, Lulu. I'll take care of everything. Did you use the sock I gave you?" Jason replied.

  


"Lulu is doing everything like she is being told," Lulu answered as Jason stepped up to the bag and opened it.

  


George and Fred started to snicker before falling to the ground laughing hysterically. Draco Malfoy had been bound, gagged, and stuffed into the bag.

  


Jason maneuvered in front of Draco, Lulu hidden behind him. He cast a silencing charm around the small group before looking the young Slytherin in the eyes.

  


"There is only one way to remove that gag. You must spit it at my face, if you have the courage," Jason gloated.

  


Draco raised his face and sneered as well as he could at his captor. He spat the sock at Jason. He smiled evilly as the sock flew towards its target.

  


Jason smiled back as he stepped aside.

  


Draco's face fell as he watched the sock land in Lulu's hands.

  


"Lulu is being freed! EEEEEE!" Lulu shouted and did a little dance.

  


"You BASTARD! That's the second house elf that's been stolen from my family!" Draco screamed.

  


"You is being a bad wizard! You is not to be yelling at Master Pendragon! You is being allowed somewhere very special! You is to being grateful that Master Pendragon is think you is worth his valuable time!"

  


"OH! Shut up you dirty, little, traitor, troll! I don't want anything to do with this bastard," Draco growled.

  


"You is not being saying those things about Master Pendragon. You is going to be quiet," Lulu scolded before stuffing a rag, she conjured, into Draco's mouth.

  


"Lulu, you, will of course join us?" Jason asked.

  


"Lulu is being honored to join you, Master Pendragon," the little house elf replied.

  


"Than, I want you to stop calling me master, please."

  


"Lulu be showing Master Pendragon her respect. Lulu is not being an ungrateful, (the house elf punctuated this with a kick to the laundry bag) inconsiderate, (kick) lout," she kicked the bag again causing it to topple over with a muffled groan.

  


George and Fred were rolling on the ground unable to control their laughter.

  


"Okay, my hyenas, get up so we can get going," Jason sighed.

  


The Twins scrambled to their feet.

  


"Fred, George grab the trunks please. Lulu, will you meet us at the ship, please."

  


Lulu nodded and vanished with a loud bang.

  


"Everyone take hold of the laundry bag."

  


Harry felt the familiar pull behind his naval the instant everyone was touching the bag.

  


The group found themselves standing at the foot of a boarding ramp leading up to a four mast sailing ship.

  


"Gentlemen, and oaf, welcome to my ship. The Excalibur," Jason said, waving his wand and floating Draco and the two trunks onto the ship.

  


Jason led everyone up to the deck of the ship, where a tall brown haired man was waiting for them.

  


"Hello, Joseph. How are things going?" Jason asked.

  


"Hello, Lord Pendragon. Things are going as well as can be expected. The Ministry is negotiating with Thomas right now. Snape is being a hard ass and refusing even to talk, until his vault is unsealed. If he does not budge we will offer him limited access this afternoon," Joseph replied.

  


"And how is our guest?"

  


"Quite irritated. He is not pleased that you would not allow him to come."

  


"I knew he would be. Please return to the castle and inform him that everything is going well. Also apologize for me and remind him that we agreed not to reveal anything until we were safe on the island," Jason said.

  


"Yes sir. Will there be anything else?"

  


"No. But do anything you can to easy our guest's state of mind."

  


"May I inform our guest that he can expect Isis to deliver updates on your progress?"

  


"Yes, of course. You may also expect to see Isis' mate. He has a special interest in one of our guests," Jason replied.

  


"Very well. I will inform our guest. He may wish to correspond with you using Isis. Will this be acceptable?"

  


"I have no problem with it, however, he will have to ask Isis, if she is willing."

  


Joseph nodded and walked down the boarding ramp. He apparated as he reached the bottom of the ramp.

  


"Now to unwrap my guest," Jason declared as he walked over to the laundry bag and opened it.

  


The bag fell around Draco's legs and he started to fall over. Jason grabbed the teen and pulled him to his feet.

  


"Before we go any further, I think 'my nephew' should introduce himself to my other guests." Jason smiled as he looked at Harry.

  


Harry pulled the hood off his robes from his head and grinned at his friends.

  


"HARRY!" Remus, George, and Fred bellowed.

  


"Hi. And Remus, I am NEVER going back to the Dursleys', ever!"

  


The ship's sails suddenly unfurled and the deck swayed as the wind filled the sail and propelled the ship away from its anchorage.

  


"Where are we going?" Remus asked, whirling on Jason, his wand drawn.

  


"The Isle of Avalon."

  


"Tell me something I can believe," Remus growled.

  


"It is the truth Mr. Lupin. The Island has always existed. My family has made it their home for centuries. The wards are unbreachable."

  


"Tell me another story."

  


Jason waved his hand and Remus wand leaped into it.

  


"I am telling you the truth Mr. Lupin. The only ways to get to Avalon are to be invited or be taken there by a resident. That also applies to leaving. You must be grant permission to leave or be taken off the Island by a resident. Only those who live on Avalon have free access to the Island," Jason replied handing Remus' wand to Harry as he continued to support Draco.

  


"Remus, please, don't ruin this for me. I know I can trust Jason. Fawkes, Dobby, and Wink came to my rooms at The Leaky Cauldron when Jason came to get me. We talked about some things. The only thing I really regret is leaving without telling Pan," Harry pleaded offering Remus' wand to him.

  


"Harry, you're safer at-"

  


"No, Remus, I'm not safer anywhere else. I know that. Jason, Dobby, and Wink will protect me."

  


"How do you know you can trust Jason?" Remus asked as he accepted his wand.

  


"I don't trust Dumbledore anymore, but I trust Fawkes. Fawkes and Hedwig both went to Jason without any hesitation.."

  


Remus studied Harry's face, until a crimson bird with golden tail feathers and golden talons landed on the teens shoulder.

  


"Fawkes?" Remus asked.

  


"No, Isis, Fawkes' mate," Jason answered as the phoenix shook its head and song a short song.

  


At the mention of Fawkes, there was a burst of fire several feet above and behind Jason and the Hogwarts' Headmaster's phoenix appeared. Fawkes perched himself on Jason left shoulder.

  


"Blimey!" Fred and George chorused.

  


"Fawkes?" Remus croaked.

  


The phoenix nodded in response to his name.

  


"If that settles your concerns, I need to deal with Mr. Malfoy," Jason said.

  


Remus nodded as Jason waved his wand removing the bindings on the Slytherin's hands and feet

  


"It's about time you bloody prick! What in the bloody hell am I doing here, with two weasels, a half-breed, and 'The-Boy-Who Won't Die'? Thank Slytherin that the youngest weasels and the Mudblood -"

  


"NEVER USE THAT DISGUSTING, DESPICABLE, FOUL WORD EVER AGAIN! YOU BLOODY, IGNORANT BIGOT!" Jason bellowed as he grabbed Draco by the back of his robes and launched him over the side of the ship.

  


Remus cried out as the teen vanished from sight. Fawkes and Isis launched themselves from their perches. 

  


"How could you throw a child over the side of the ship?!" Remus screamed as Fred and George doubled over with laughter.

  


Harry stood stunned as Remus made his way toward the ship's railing. No one heard Jason counting under his breath.

  


There was a loud pop as Remus reached the railing. He turned to see a soaked Draco Malfoy laying at Jason's feet.

  


Draco cough water up and tried to get up.

  


"Bloody bastard! What are you trying to do drown me? I'll have your Mud-"

  


"What did I tell you about that word you conniving little arse?" Jason growled as he put his foot on the young man's shoulder and forced him back down.

  


"I don't answer to the likes of you! My Father is a powerful man with powerful friends. You'd do well to take me home before something nasty happens to you," Draco sneered.

  


"Your father is imprisoned and even if he were here, now, with his friends, I would be quite amused by their pathetic antics," Jason growled as he dragged Draco to his feet. He waved his wand and a barrel of water appeared in front of him.

  


"Now, are you going to heed my warning not to use that word or do we have to wash the filth from you mind?" Jason asked.

  


"BUGGER OFF!"

  


"STOP!" Remus screamed, hurrying towards the barrel as Jason shoved Draco's head under the water.

  


Jason pulled Draco from the water before Remus had covered half the distance between them.

  


"Let me go you bloody bastard! Bugger off half-breed! I don't need you to defend me!" Draco growled out before his head was shoved under the water a second time.

  


"Mr. Lupin, I am not going to cause any permanent or great harm to Mr. Malfoy. However, I will not tolerate his mouth and attitude. Please, allow me to deal with this situation. I have many years of practice dealing with foul mouthed, stuck up teens," Jason said, pulling Draco from the water as Fawkes and Isis landed on the rim of the barrel.

  


"Bugger you! Let me go you bloody ponce!"

  


Being dunked again was Draco's reward for his continued verbal assault.

  


"Mr. Malfoy, if you will hold your tongue for a few minutes, you may learn something that will keep you alive when you return to England. I assure you that I can continue to dunk you far longer than you can shoot your mouth off."

  


Draco was gasping for breath and gripping the edge of the barrel.

  


"I don't want to hear anything you have to say," Draco gasped.

  


"Not even the truth about the fight between the Founders of Hogwarts? You may find it very interesting."

  


"How will that keep me alive?" Draco asked his interest peaked, wondering if he was going to be forced to hear someone bad mouth Slytherin because he didn't want to teach muggle borns at Hogwarts.

  


"That story has been told many times. All of us here know it by heart," Remus interjected, attempting to buy Draco some time to caught his breath.

  


"Oh, are you talking about the half truths and lies that were told and printed two hundred years after Salazar left Hogwarts?" Jason asked.

  


He received astonished looks from the four teens and a look of confusion from Remus.

  


"I see I have everyone curiosity peaked. Are you willing to listen, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes. I'm changing first," Draco replied with smirk.

  


"Very well. Van!" Jason called.

  


A blonde haired man in black robes hurried over to Jason and his guests.

  


"Yes, sir."

  


"Will you please show Mr. Malfoy to his cabin. He wishes to change before joining us in the sitting room," Jason instructed the man.

  


"Of course, sir. Mr. Malfoy, if you will follow me, please.

  


**********

  


Several minutes later Draco entered the sitting room. He flopped into an armchair and accepted a flagon of pumpkin juice from a young man in a while shirt and black trousers.

  


"Now that everyone is here, I will begin my tale. I will tell the short version. If you wish to know more I will be glad to loan you the book that contains the entire story.

  


Hogwarts had been excepting students for over ten years when a young man joined the student body. At the time all of the house got along well and attended classes together.

  


This young man came from a non-magical family. He did very well in his studies for his first two years. However in his third year, in his Divination class, a tragedy occurred.

  


The entire class and the professor became seriously ill. They had all been poisoned. The professor and sixteen students, over half the class perished. The young man survived.

  


While the students were recovering it was discovered that the young man had received the smallest dose of poison. Upon questioning him and probing his mind the Founders discovered that he had purposely poisoned his professor and classmates.

  


It was discovered that his family believed that all magic was evil and that he had been gifted with magic to be able to gain access to the school and kill everyone. He and his family considered witches and wizards to be spawned from demons." Jason paused to let what he had said sink in.

  


"That's horrible," Remus moaned.

  


"Three of the students that died were members of Salazar's family. That is when he began his campaign to have muggle born witches and wizards banned from Hogwarts. He did not want another child to enter the school for the purpose of killing other children. 

  


Rowena, Godric, and Helga all argued that Salazar could not keep children from getting the education they deserved because of a few fanatics. 

  


Salazar said that he had no problem allowing muggle borns in if there was a way to make sure that what happened would never happen again.

  


For years the Founders searched for a way to protect the children already at Hogwarts without victimizing the new students or making them into monsters in the eyes of the other students.

  


Salazar finally gave up the struggle and left the school. Much to the dismay of his fellow Founders.

  


There have been no further multiple deaths by treachery at Hogwarts since the first incident. After many years, the story became a legend and no one believed it. That is when the story, you are familiar with, that Salazar despised all muggles and muggle borns came about."

  


"What happened to the boy?" Harry asked.

  


"Between what his parents had driven into his head, the probing of his mind by the Founders, and the poison, his mind was damaged beyond repair. He was able to function, but he had lost his ability to preform magic. He was allowed to stay on at Hogwarts and he lived his life out there," Jason replied.

  


"What happened to his family?" Remus asked.

  


"The families of the children that were poisoned hunted the young man's family down and eliminated the adults. The children were taken and placed with other families after having their memories modified so they would not follow in their parents footsteps."

  


"How could they do that?" Harry asked.

  


"They lived in violent times, Harry. There were constant battles between the Scottish Clans. History actually records the battle as part of a clan war. However, in non-magical clan wars entire families were sometimes killed; men, women, and children," Jason replied.

  


"There is only one more thing I want to tell you about. Then you can all get settled in your cabins and explore the ship.

  


I want to teach you where Mr. Malfoy's derogatory name for muggle born witch and wizards.

  


The word was first used several thousand years ago to refer to anyone with magically abilities. Non-magical people believed that people who could preform magic had something in their blood that allowed them to do what they did. Therefore they were unclean or contaminated with something."

  


"That can't be true!" Draco growled.

  


"It most certainly is Mr. Malfoy. I have journals from dozens of witches and wizards that confirm it. You may read them at your leisure, after we reach our destination. You should also know, that all wizarding families will find, if they trace their ancestors back far enough, that they are descendant from non-magical people."

  


"LIAR!" Draco screamed.

  


"I am sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but it is true. Even the so called, Dark Lord, Voldemort, is descended from a muggle. His father was Thomas Riddle, a muggle, who abandon his wife and son, Thomas Marvolo Riddle before the boy was born, when he discovered his wife was a witch.

  


I will have some of the journals and books that prove this brought to the ship for your inspection.

Van is waiting to take you to your cabins. Harry, will you stay for a moment, please?" Jason said as he stood up and guided his guest out of the room.

  


"Sure," Harry replied as the others followed Van down the passageway.

  


"You have a decision to make. You have been wronged by several people and groups over the last two years. The Minister of Magic and The Daily Prophet to name two. I have people who have looked into your legal options."

  


"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

  


"By British Wizarding and Muggle Law you have the right to compensation for the lies told about you, the mental anguish you have suffered from because of those lies, and the attacks directed at your person. There are several other incidents that also fall into this category. Joseph Cromwell, the gentleman that met us on our arrival, is a solicitor and has agreed to represent you in any legal action yo wish to pursue in the Wizarding and/or Muggle World. He is willing to join us on The Excalibur to discuss this with you in detail. He has also agreed to discuss clearing the name of Sirius Black."

  


Tears formed in Harry's eyes as he sat looking at his host.

  


"I should tell you that you will not be charged for Joseph's services. I am paying for everything. I will explain why I am doing this after we reach Avalon. Your decision on this will not effect anything else I have promised you," Jason added as he waited for Harry's answer.

  


"I guess, I can talk to him. But, I don't know if I want to do anything," harry mumbled.

  


"I understand. I'll have Joseph join us. Now let me show you to your cabin."

  


Harry followed Jason out of the sitting room.

  


TBC. . . . 


	5. Chapter 5: Repercussions

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters or anything else from the books. The plot and the new characters are mine

  
  


Chapter 5: Repercussions

  
  


Draco carried a stack of books onto the deck of the ship. Jason, Remus, George, and Fred were sitting around a small table. He stopped to listen to their conversation.

  


"Why in the name of Merlin are you encouraging Harry to take legal action against the Ministry?!" Remus bellowed.

  


Jason scowled at Remus.

  


"Remus, Harry's just talking to Mr. Cromwell about what his options are," Fred interrupted.

  


"At least Jason is letting Harry make the choice. You, Professor Dumbledore, and our parents didn't even tell Harry he could do anything about what was said and done to him," George added.

  


"Hello, Mr. Malfoy. Did you find what you were looking for?" Jason asked as he turned to the waiting teen.

  


"All I found was a bunch of bull shit. How do I know any of the shit is true?" Draco snarled, before dumping the books onto the deck.

  


"What do you want in life, Mr. Malfoy?" Jason asked.

  


"Power and respect, like my Father," Draco shot back.

  


"Your father has little power and is feared, not respected," Jason replied.

  


"Who cares! He gets what he wants and only fools disagree with him!" Draco growled.

  


"Your father calls someone else master," Jason replied.

  


"The Dark Lord is someone worthy of being called master. He's not a simpering old fool like Hogwarts' Headmaster," Draco spat.

  


"But your father is little more than a slave to Voldemort."

  


"Don't defile The Dark Lord's name by letting it pass your lips. My Father is no one's slave!"

  


"Oh, really? Have you ever been to a Death Eater meeting?"

  


"No. My Father says that our Lord will not except any wizard into the Death Eaters until he is fully qualified and able to apparate. When I pass my apparation test I will be given the Dark Mark and allowed to pay my respects to The Dark Lord."

  


"Death Eaters are little more than slaves to Voldemort."

  


"LIAR! My Father is The Dark Lord's Second in Command. He would never allow himself to be anyone's slave!"

  


"Oh, really," Jason grinned as he grabbed the young man's left arm and shoved the sleeve of his black robes up.

  


"Let me go you bastard," Draco snarled as Jason pulled his wand.

  


"I intend to show you what you can expect when you become a Death Eater," Jason said, conjuring a silver band of cloth with a black image of Voldemort's Dark Mark on it.

  


"What are you doing?"

  


"Giving you a Dark Mark, only this one can be removed." Jason touched his wand to the Dark Mark.

  


Draco clutched his arm and screamed.

  


"Mr. Malfoy, you are only experiencing one tenth of the pain that receiving the real Dark Mark will cause. You can not remove the cloth from your arm, only I can."

Draco laid on the deck, gasping for breath.

  


"Now, I will show you what it feels like when Voldemort summons his Death Eaters." Jason pulled a galleon from his pocket and tapped one of its sides.

  


A moan escaped the teen's lips.

  


"Stop torturing him!" Remus demanded.

  


"Mr. Lupin, if he insists on joining the Death Eaters, then I feel it is only fair to show him, first hand what he can expect for the rest of his life. A small amount of pain now will save him unending pain later, if it changes his perspective."

  


Remus shook his head as Fred and George stared at the Slytherin laying on the deck.

  


"We only have one other spell for you to experience Mr. Malfoy," Jason said, turning over the coin and allowing the teen a moment to recover.

  


"You can't cast the Cruciatus Curse on him!" Remus bellowed as he grabbed Jason's arm.

  


"Mr. Lupin, if he is to learn, he must experience what the so called Dark Lord has in store for him. The curse will be weak, only a tenth of what Voldemort would inflict on him and only for a few seconds," Jason pulled free of Remus's grip and activated the coin.

  


Draco screamed as the curse wracked his body. After only a few seconds the pain stopped and the young man gasped for breathe.

  


"The cloth with the Dark Mark will remain on your arm until we return to England. It will be activated to summon you to meals. I will not, however, use the Cruciatus Curse on you again. Van will take you to the cabin," Jason said, pocketing the galleon and walking towards the bow of the ship, leaving Fred, George, and Remus standing around the table.

  


**********

  


Joseph joined Jason at the bow of the ship.

  


"Harry has requested that you invite Pan Ying to join us. I suggest that you also have a healer come and take a look at Harry," Joseph said.

  


"I'll send Isis off with letters in a moment. I intended to have a healer look at him when we reach Avalon," Jason replied.

  


"I don't think we should wait. Someone needs to do a full work up on Harry. The sooner the better. We will need it for any legal action we take," Joseph added.

  


"I do not like what I saw in his mind when I took over shielding him from Pan."

  


"Yes, there is also that. The stress he has been under has worn him down."

  


"I'll send for Pan and Alan Carmichael," Jason said.

  


**********

Jason, Pan, Joseph, Alan, and Remus sat at the table.

  


"So, you're telling us that Harry may never reach his full potential?" Remus asked.

  


"Yes. His lack of proper nutrition during his developmental years has retarded his mental and physical growth. We may be able to correct the deficiencies and allow him to reach his full potential, but I do not want you to get your hopes up. The length of time he did not receive the proper diet and the annual change in his diet when he was with the Dursleys has me worried," Alan replied.

  


Remus put his face in his hands.

  


"How has Draco been handling his stint as a Death Eater?" Pan asked.

  


"The strength of the summoning and curse is not great enough to do any damage to him. However, he is very irrate for some time after experiencing the pain," Alan replied.

  


"Well he's only been subjected to it for three days, let's see how he likes it in three weeks," Joseph said.

  


"Has anyone told Harry?" Remus asked.

  


"I told him that he will need to take some supplements and have to under go routine exams to monitor his progress. I did not explain the full extent of his condition or the possible outcomes. I said that he would have to wait several weeks to see what effects the changes in his diet and the supplements will have," Alan answered. 

  


"What is he doing now?" Joseph asked.

  


"Writing some letters," Pan said.

  


"How are they going to be delivered? We can't let them be intercepted," Remus said.

  


"Isis will deliver the letters to Lee Jordan, who will deliver the letters by apparation to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who will make sure the recipients receive their letters," Jason replied

  


**********

  


_Dear Hermione,_

  


_ Sorry I haven't written, but by now someone has_

_ probably told you what happened after I left King's Cross_.

_I'm safe, don't worry. Remus and Fred and George_

_ are with me._

_ I'm getting Occlumency lessons from someone better_

_ than Snape. (Don't even ask me to call that bastard professor._

_ It'll never happen.)_

_ Take care of yourself. I'll write again soon._

  


_ Your friend,_

  


_ Harry_

  
  
  
  


_ Hey Ron,_

  


_How's everything_ _going? Tell your Dad I'll sorry_

_ about everything that happened between him and I at The_

_ Leaky Cauldron and The Ministry. I just can't take any_

_ more of Dumbledore's shit._

_ Tell your Mum that I'm safe and that Pan Ying is here,_

_ too_. _That should_ _put Bill into a position to calm your Mum_

_ about me running off. Remus, George, and Fred are here,_

_ too._

_ I've sent a letter to Hermione, but I didn't tell her_

_ anything more than I'm telling you._

_I don't know what's going to happen, right now. I'll_

_ talk to the person I'm staying with and see if you guys can't_

_ come visit me._

_ Watch out for Percy and take care of yourself. I'll_

_ write again soon._

_ Your friend,_

  


_ Harry_

  


Well, just one more letter I want to write.

  


_Dear Dumbledore,_

  


_ I HATE YOU! YOU BLOODY HYPOCRITE!_

  


_ How dare you ask my to respect that bastard potions_

_ master of yours when you don't respect anyone. You've kept_

_ things from me ever since I came to Hogwarts._

  


_ You and that bloody bastard cost me my godfather._

  


_ Snape- yes Snape- I will never call him professor for_

_ he is nothing but a vindictive bastard, has done everything in_

_ his power to ruin my time at Hogwarts._

_Isn't it enough that I am forced to live with my blasted,_

_ bloody, good for nothing, hateful, relatives._

  


_ I guess it never mattered to you that I went to bed, in_

_ a cupboard, every night - cold, hungry, and alone, as long_

_ as you didn't have to see._

  


_ Out of sight, out of mind._

  


_ Or at least until my _'FAMILY' _decided to throw me_

_ out_ _for protecting that fat arse, prick I'm related to._

  


_ I guess I'm nothing more than a 'mutt' to you. To be_

_ sent to a kennel every year while you go on vacation._

  


_ After the Tournament you told Sirius and Snape that_

_ they had to work together, yet you allowed your bloody,_

_ bastard, spy to harass Sirius. And all the while you railed_

_ at Sirius for his treatment of Kreacher._

  


_ Sirius tried to work with Snape, but the ba_s_tard just_

_ couldn't keep his bloody mouth shut_ _and you never said_

_ anything to him about it._

  


_ You bloody, two-faced bastard!_

  


_ Sirius allows you and that prick into his house. A_

_ place he loathed. And what the hell do you do. You allow_

_ that_ _bastard do whatever he wants, while Sirius had to sit_

_ around doing nothing._

  


_ Yes! I know that Sirius needed to keep hidden. But_

_ that did not give the bastard the right to torment him, like_

_ he torments all of his students, except hi_s _precious_

_ Slytherins._

  


_ You trapped Padfoot in a place filled with bad_

_ memories_, _just as you left me to rot with people who_

_ despise me and treat me like dirt._

  


_ You abandoned me! I was left with no one to talk_

_ to._

_ It only matters to you what Snape had to deal with._

_ None of the rest of us matter. That bastard can do no_

_ wrong._

  


_You continually overlook everything he does. Yet,_

_ you hounded Sirius about his behavior. Padfoot was locked_

_in Azkaban for twelve years, while that Death Eater, spy or not,_

_ roamed free. Sirius receives no allowances for what he has _

_ endured_, _yet that murdering bastard gets treated like fine_

_ crystal._

  


_How many times has Snape praised and rewarded his_

_ precious Slytherins for the slightest thing and punished others_

_ for nothing. He is allowed to favor the Slytherins, while the_

_ other professors treat everyone more fairly. When he's_

_ around the Slytherins can do no wrong and everyone else_

_ is at fault._

  


_ I have had it with your bloody secrets and half truths._

_ You didn't tell me anything after my battle with Quirrell. You_

_ could have told me something without lying to me, even if you_

_ didn't reveal the prophecy to me._

  


_ I haven't even decided if I want to return to school._

_ What's the point_, _Voldemort's going to kill me anyway_.

  


_What once gave me hope and joy and something to_

_ look forward to, now is only another prison._

  


_ It seems to me that you have taken it upon yourself_

_ to make sure that the prophecy comes true. Because you've_

_ done a bloody damn good job of making sure I have no life._

  


_ I have spoken with the people I am staying with about_

_ several matters._

  


_By muggle and wizarding_ _law I have the right to_

_ compensation for what was done to me and said about me_

_last school year by the Ministry, The Daily Prophet, and_

_ that bitch Umbridge._

  


_I am also entitled to compensation from all of the_

_ bloody Death Eaters for what happened at the Tournament._

_ As well as the treatment the Dursleys subjected me to._

  


_ A Mr. Joseph Cromwell is going to handle everything_

_ for me._

  


_ And by the way, you and Snape will be hearing from_

_ him also. He is quite pissed that you let my 'relatives'_

_ 'neglect_' _me and Snape assault me._

  


_ Now I have some questions I want answers to. And_

_ I will not except 'when you are older' for an answer._

  


_ Why have you never introduced me to any of my_

_ parents' friends?_

  


_ I only met Remus Lupin in my third year because_

_ you hired him to teach DADA._

  


_ Did anyone bother to bury my parents? Where are_

_ they buried? Why hasn't anyone asked if I wanted to visit_

_ their graves?_

  


_ Did anything of my parents' things survive?_

  


_ Is all I have to remember my parents by; an invisibility_

_ cloak, a vault of money, a photo album_ _that Hagrid put_

_ together for me, a map, a broom, and the nightmare_

_ vision/memory the Dementors gave me?_

  


_ Why haven't you_ _ever made arrangements for me to_

_ have extra_ _classes to prepare me for my battle with the _

_ Dark Prick? You knew I was connected to Voldemort in my_

_ third and fourth year_s. _Why didn't you teach me Occlumency_

_ then?_

  


_ Have you been setting me against the Bastard in hopes_

_ that I would kill him before he returned to his body?_

  


_ Did you do or say something to encourage him to target_

_ my family?_

  


_ YOU DID? DIDN'T YOU?!?!_

  


_YOU BLOODY F_

  


Tears rolled down Harry's cheeks and dripped onto the parchment on the table. A horrific wail of agony and despair tore its way through the teen's throat.

The quill fell from his fingers and landed on the parchment.

  


Harry stood as a second scream ravaged his throat. His chair crashed to the floor as he fled from what he had written.

  


Everyone on deck turned as Harry burst from the stairs leading below. He crashed into Pan and clung to him.

  


"DOBBY!" Jason bellowed.

  


"Dobby is here. What is Jason needing Dobby to do?"

  


"Go get our guest. Harry needs him."

  


"Dobby is going." Dobby vanished.

  


"Harry, someone you thought you would never see again will be here shortly. He was transported here when he fell. I wanted to protect him and you so I had him stay behind when I came to get you."

  


George and Fred appeared on deck, having heard the commotion.

  


"Dobby is bring Harry his surprise," Dobby called as he appeared a figure cloaked in back

  


"Harry?" the robed figure whispered.

  


"Sirius?" Harry mumbled. 

  


"Yes," the man answered, dropping his hood.

  


Remus, George, and Fred gasped at the sight of Sirius Black standing just a few feet away.

  


Harry looked up at his godfather before moving into his waiting arms.

  


"How?" Harry asked through his tears.

  


"Sirius will explain Harry. I have a few other things to deal with. Then I will answer any questions that Sirius can not," Jason said as he headed below.

  


**********

  


Jason stopped at the table where Harry's letters lay. He read the one that was

sitting, unfinished, under a quill wet with ink.

  


He growled as he finished the letter. A whistle sounded from his lips, bring Isis to his shoulder.

  


"Isis, take these two letters to Lee Jordan. What for him to return in case he brings letters for Harry."

  


The phoenix sang a few notes before taking the letters and vanishing in a burst of flames.

  


Jason folded the letter he had read and slipped it into his robes. He wrote a quick note and left it on the table, before disapparating.

  


**********

  


"Severus, any word on Mr. Malfoy, or Mr. Potter's whereabouts?" Albus asked.

  


Professor Snape sneered. Albus' question was worded to pacify him, by asking about Draco first.

  


"No," Severus replied as there was a knock at the door.

  


"Come in, Hagrid," Albus called.

  


The Hogwarts Game Keeper and Care of Magical Creatures Professor enter followed by a figure hooded and cloaked in royal blue robes.

  


"You 'ave a visitor 'Eadmaster," Hagrid announced.

  


"Thank you, Hagrid. Good afternoon sir," Albus said as he nodded to Hagrid, who closed the door as he left.

  


"Good afternoon, Headmaster Dumbledore. I have news of your missing students and a letter from one of them," the man said, before turning and growling at Snape.

  


The potions master glared at the new arrival.

  


"Ah. Where would our wayward young men be?" the headmaster asked.

  


"With friends of theirs and mine."

  


"You will return Draco Malfoy immediately," Snape snarled.

  


"And who do you think you are to tell me what to do?"

  


"A friend of Draco's family."

  


"Severus, we must remain calm. Who might you be sir?"

  


"You may call me Jason Pendragon," Jason replied as he lowered his hood.

  


"YOU!" Snape snarled as he reached for his wand. He stopped when he felt the tip of a wand pressed against his forehead.

  


"I advise you not to tempt me to curse you into the next century, Snape. Professor Dumbledore, you would be wise to leave your wand where it is. The hex, jinx, or curse would never leave your wand. I am an undefeated dueling champion."

  


"Severus, I believe it would best to avoid violence," Albus said, taking his hand away from his wand.

  


Severus sneered at the headmaster as he moved his hand away from his wand.

  


Jason stepped away from Snape and waved his wand. Severus' wand shot from his robes.

  


"Just in case you have the inclination to try something stupid," Jason said as he caught the wand and placed it on the headmaster's desk.

  


"I must ask you to bring my students here immediately. Mr. Potter must return to his relatives in order to remain safe from Voldemort," Albus said.

  


"Your young charges are completely safe. Safer than at their so called homes," Jason replied a bitter edge to his voice.

  


"Which brings me to why I am here. I want to know what kind of games you have been playing with one Harry Potter," Jason growled as he glared at Dumbledore.

  


"Potter again," Snape hissed.

  


"I'd prefer you to keep your snide comments about Mr. Potter to yourself, you self absorbed, egotistical prat. We are here to discuss Mr. Potter's past, present, and future care and guardians not your feelings towards him," Jason shot back.

  


"Mr. Potter must be returned to his relatives so that the protection his Mother

gave him, when she died, can be maintain. As long as he can call the place where his Mother's sister's family lives home, he is safe there," Albus replied. 

  


Jason chuckled.

  


"Oh, come now Professor Dumbledore, do not try to pull that one on me. I know for a fact that even if there was a tiny bit of love between Mr. Potter and his relatives the protections would have failed when Voldemort used Mr. Potter's blood to regain his body. Mr. Potter is completely safe where he is. It is impossible for anyone to get to him without my knowledge and there are a number of fully trained excellent aurors guarding him."

  


"And what makes you think you know more than Headmaster Dumbledore?"

  


"Protective magic is one of my fields of expertise," Jason replied..

  


"You think you have greater knowledge than the headmaster of Hogwarts, the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world? I think not, you over inflated, pompous arse. Potter is nothing more than a spoiled, self centered, idiotic prat. He has tricked you into removing him from his relatives' home because they refuse to kiss his feet," Severus growled.

  


"Oh, do keep your tongue behind your teeth and your lips closed. I have no desire to hear the drivel that spills forth from you mouth, like pus from an open, infected wound. Your breath would be much better spent, providing oxygen to the last few live brain cells you possess, to maintain what minuscule intellect you have left."

  


Snape and Dumbledore gapped at Jason.

  


"I would extremely enjoy a battle of wits with you, however you are totally and completely unarmed. I also have no desire to be bored to death by your oily voice and unimaginative insults."

  


"Gentlemen, this bickering will get us no where," Albus interrupted.

  


"Albus, this blasted imbecile, refuses to see reason. He can not see that he is wrong about Potter like everyone else. That little bastard has everyone wrapped around his little finger," Snape snarled.

  


Without warning Professor Snape found himself pinned to the wall, his feet dangling over a foot above the floor.

  


"Hold your tongue you ponce, least you lose it. You have much to answer for," Jason hissed through his clenched teeth.

  


"Mr. Pendragon, violence will not get us anywhere," Dumbledore said, rising to his feet.

  


"But it is all this twit understands. You also have much to answer for Dumbledore," Jason replied before releasing Snape.

  


Severus crashed to the floor as Jason stepped away from him.

  


"Did you bother to tell Mr. Potter what was in the note addressed to his aunt and uncle? Does he know that you scared the Dursleys into taking him in? How long to you think it will take for Mr. Potter to realize that you had some sway over his relatives all these years and allowed them to treat him as they did?"

  


Snape stared up at the two wizards as they glared at each other.

  


"What influences I did or did not have over Mr. And Mrs. Dursley are irrelevant. Harry is safe with his relatives," Albus replied.

  


"Oh, than you won't mind if I tell him that you or friends of yours, on your instructions, prevented Child Services from intervening or removing him from his relatives because of his physical condition. How many muggles had to have their memories altered to keep Mr. Potter with his relatives? How many charms or potions were used to mask Mr. Potter's clothes and physical condition?"

  


Dumbledore and Snape glared at Jason as he spoke.

  


"How much effort did you waste ensuring that Mr. Potter was left with his relatives, despite the obvious neglect he was suffering from?"

  


"GET OUT!!!!" Snape snarled as he climbed to his feet. "You've had your say. Now tell us where Potter is and we will go get him."

  


"I will leave when I decide that I am done. Now sit down and shut up!" Jason boomed.

  


Snape dropped into a chair stunned by the force of Jason's voice.

  


"How dense are you two? Dumbledore how can you allow this man to verbally abuse three-quarters of his students, while allowing the other quarter to run rampant," Jason growled.

  


"I allow my professors to have a free hand with their students," Dumbledore replied.

  


"Even at the expense of the students?! How many students have dropped potions because of the potions professor's attitude? Terrorizing the students is no way to teach. Especially when the majority of the students that do not drop potions are the ones he favors."

  


"I refuse to teach imbeciles," Snape snarled.

  


"They are not imbeciles, they are children. Your job is to teach them to make potions, not turn them completely off the subject. You are nothing more than an ignorant arse. And, you Dumbledore are just as ignorant. The two of you, even after five years, have not realized how much Professor Snape's attitude has damaged Mr. Potter."

  


"Oh, please, not Potter again. Am I cursed to have that brat shoved in my face for the rest of my life. He's as bad as his father. He could not apply himself to learning occlumency and then he invaded my privacy by going into my pensieve," Snape growled.

  


"Oh shut up you vindictive ponce. You were just as much to blame for what happened during your time as a student here as were Potter, Black, and Lupin. You followed them around trying to them expelled. Not to mention the incident during your O.W.L.s. You were stupid enough to actually place yourself in a position where your nemesis could attack you. And when you went to the Whomping Willow to discover Mr. Lupin's secret, you did so following information you gained from someone you hate, Mr. Black. Another example of your idiocy."

  


"HOW DARE YOU!" Snape bellowed.

  


"No, how dare you take out your anger on a boy who was not even born when you and his parents were at Hogwarts. And how dare you assault Mr. Potter during Occlumency lessons meant to help him, not to mention the last five years you have verbally assaulted him during potions classes," Jason snarled.

  


"It amazes me that the two of you as well as the other professors here have failed to make the connects between Mr. Potter and his poor performance in potions. Not only have you personally sabotaged his efforts repeatedly, you have allowed other students to as well. Which brings us to my next point." Jason paused as he turned his glare on Professor Dumbledore.

  


"You were so concerned about Riddle trying to possess Mr. Potter that you had this jack ass teach him Occlumency. A bit of common sense and a review of their relationship would have revealed that it would not work. Professor Snape has no patience with anyone but his Slytherins and an abusive streak that has a negative effect on Mr. Potter. Of course we can not forget the one thing no one has bother to examine in the last five years. Mr. Potter's scar and Snape's Dark Mark," Jason said.

  


"And what in Merlin's name does that brat's scar have to do with my Dark Mark? And how do you know about the Mark?" Snape growled.

  


"I learned of your Dark Mark From Mr. Potter. Both your Dark Mark and Mr. Potter's scar were given to each of you by the same wizard with the same wand. The scars are connected. Snape's feelings toward Mr. Potter and his long term proximity to Mr. Potter has allowed a very weak connection to become stronger. The connection causes a buzzing in Mr. Potter's head when he is near Professor Snape that becomes louder when Snape becomes agitated, angry, or directs his attention to Mr. Potter. This disrupts Mr. Potter's ability to think and brew potions in class and made it easier for Professor to break into Mr. Potter's mind during the Occlumency lessons."

  


Dumbledore looked between the two men in his office before placing his head in his hands.

  


"Therefore wether or not Mr. Potter achieves an O on his potions OWL, he will not be taking advanced potions with you. I have spoken to a potions master that is willing to teach advanced potions to Mr. Potter as well as any other students that passed their potions OWL but did not achieve an O or do not wish to continue potions under Professor Snape," Jason continued.

  


"You can not do that!" Snape bellowed.

  


"Yes, I can and did. You will also have a member of the Occlumency Regulatory Commission sitting in on all of your lessons. The person who will be teaching Mr. Potter and the others advanced potions is also a member of the Occlumency Regulatory Commission. I have also found a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for you, Professor Dumbledore," Jason responded.

  


"Is this person qualified for the position?" Dumbledore asked.

  


"Exceptionally so. I will send you his resume by owl tonight. I have other business to attend to. I must take my leave," Jason said, turning toward the door.

  


"May I have this person's name please. I would like to meet him before excepting him as the Defense professor."

  


"You have already meet him and I will be the new Defense teacher. I will not allow the students to be subjugated to another worthless Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher next year. I will teach the class or the staff at Hogwarts will be drastically changed. I will return later in the holidays to discuss the matter with you privately. Good day." Jason closed the door as he left the headmaster's office.

  


"You are not going to allow him to teach, are you?" Snape snarled.

  


"From what I have seen, I may have to. He also seems to be concerned about the students. I will check his resume and talk to him again. The decision is mine Severus and you have no say in the matter. We have a few things to discuss, concerning the last year and Harry, Severus. But, that can wait until tomorrow."

  


Professor Snape stalked out of the headmaster's office as Albus shook his head and popped a lemon sherbert in his mouth.

  


TBC...


End file.
